


New World Without End Chapter 1

by CameoAmalthea



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Ending, D/s, M/M, Mind Games, Worship, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameoAmalthea/pseuds/CameoAmalthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Ending, Spoilers for the entire series. How Light could have won, and what happens afterwards. This is not Slash until chapter 7, then it becomes Light/Mikami. If you don't like slash then read the first 7 chapters, they are slash free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New World Without End Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mikami's heart was racing in his chest. This was it, judgment day. This was the dawning of god's perfect world. His purpose in life was to be fulfilled this day; for he was only a tool of god, nothing more. What was his life, what was its meaning, except to this end? To be here. To do this. To save the world.

Mikami's heart was racing in his chest. This was it, judgment day. This was the dawning of god's perfect world. His purpose in life was to be fulfilled this day; for he was only a tool of god, nothing more. What was his life, what was its meaning, except to this end? To be here. To do this. To save the world.

To wash it clean and make it anew. A paradise. A kingdom of perfect justice. Kira's world.

His whole life he had wanted this, worked for this. And god had watched, and god had come and rewarded Mikami by choosing him; by giving him his divine destiny.

Mikami was outside the warehouse, his eyes wide. The dark haired man's face was glazed with sweat, his whole body rigid with anticipation. He knelt down, taking the Note Book from his brief case. He looked at it, taking a moment to savor the feeling of the sacred gift in his hand.

Touching it, after not being able to use for so long, gave him chills. He held it up, his gift from god. Holding the note book once more was almost being reunited with an friend. Mikami felt complete again. The Death Note had allowed him to bring so much justice, and now it would go to its greatest purpose.

He moved to the entrance of the ware house, and gazed into the crack. He saw them, the task force bent on Kira's destruction, and all their names suspended above their heads in red letters along with the clocks counting down their lifespans. Life spans that would soon be abruptly cut short.

Then he saw the name which had no lifespan shown. "KAMI!"

It was god! His eyes widened further. God was here! He had seen his god. It was overwhelming, he was elated beyond all imagining. God, god was here, and he was helping god. This was it.

He whipped out his pen, brandishing it like a knife, for it was a deadly weapon in his hands with the help of the Death Note. He flipped it open to the page set for today and began writing names, one by one, he would eliminate everyone who would stand in the way of Kira's justice. After this day, no one would dare defy GOD!

"SAKUJO, SAKUJO, SAKUJO!" for each name he wrote he chanted the world like a mantra.

Inside Light waited, trying to hold back his laughter. It was all too easy, everything was going according to plan. He beckoned Mikami inside, and the man came, half mad with religious fever. In his head he reminisced how all the pieces fell perfectly into place as he counted down the seconds until they died.

The idiots beside him cowered in fear. Near simply remained crouched on the floor looking so calm, so smug, assuring everyone they would not die. He was such a fool. He thought he'd won. He was so stupid. Not fit to be L's successor nor wear L's mask. Light's heart raced as these thoughts swam through his head. This was it he had won.

It was then that Light began to gloat. He hadn't had this opportunity with L, but now, with this final victory, he would have the chance. Everyone there would know what he had done, and that he had won. Then they would die. I am Kira. I am god, "I WIN!"Light was laughing in unadulterated joy, his face covered in a wide hyena's grin.

Then something went wrong. They weren't dying. What was wrong? Near must have stolen the real Death Note along with the fake. Light had thought of this of course. L would have suspected a fake, and so, to be on the safe side, his plan had a fail safe.

But even though Light was prepared for this, it surprised him none the less. He hadn't expected Near to think that far ahead. Light heard out Near's explanation of the second switch with genuine shock and horror. What a grave mistake he might have made.

His plan was nearly ruined. Mikami had disobeyed him! How dare he! That IDIOT! If Light had not been careful to plan for every possible mistake, if he hadn't been overly cautious despite his natural underestimation of Near's abilities, then he would be dead now! His rage and shock were real as he screamed.

As was his fear.

What if Mikami's hadn't used their fail safe. To some extent his fail safe plan had been a test. Light hadn't thought it would be necessary, that his life would depend on it, he simply wanted to be extra careful, and to see how obedient and loyal his acolyte was. Now Light's very life depended on whether Mikami passed his test.

Light had kept an extra Death Note, hidden from everyone. It belonged to the Shinigami Shido, who had caused so much trouble with that Mello incident. Light had been temped to give him the Death Note back, just to be rid of him. However, the whole reason the Shinigami wanted the Death Note so badly was because he was dying. So he wouldn't be a problem much longer. It was his own fault, not bothering to do his duty as a God of Death to extend his lifespan, and his own stupidity losing his Death Note. He deserved to die. Since ownership of the Death Note was rightfully Light's, there was nothing that Shido could do to reclaim it. Light wouldn't throw away an Ace up his sleeve. No one knew of a third Death Note after all, so it became an essential element of his backup plan, should the first fail.

He had sent it to Mikami, along with Misa'a Note Book, with simple instructions. Never use it, keep it hidden. Mikami had no reason to touch it, even if he had felt compelled to use the Death Note, he would use the primary one. Light had told him he was never to write anything in the third Death Note until this very day. It was a backup plan. Light was sure the fake Death Note had been enough to fool near, but just in case, he'd instructed Mikami to take the third Death Note with him.

Once he reached the ware house, Light had been clear as to what Mikami was supposed to do. Write the names in the second book I gave you, set the time of death for everyone a minute after the forty seconds would be up, time to see if the first notebook was effective. It was a test, to see if Near was actually smart enough to evade his first trap. It seemed that Near was, that Mikami had taken the Death Note out of the safety deposit box, and that Light had lost.

Not yet, thought Light.

No one knew of the third Death Note, no one could have possibly tampered with it. Light would still have victory. However, the failure of his first plan gave him cause for concern. What if Mikami hadn't written the names down in the second note book as instructed? For a brief moment Light's head was swimming with mortal terror that it could all be over. Mikami had entered the ware house, obviously as shocked as Light that the Notebook hadn't worked. He'd fallen to his knees in despair.

Mikami didn't know what to do. It had all been so wonderful. Writing the names, and hearing god's voice calling him. God's voice had been friendly, coaxing.

"Are you done writing names now? Come in."

It was reassuring; everything was going according to plan. When he heard God's voice declaring that that he had won, it was ecstasy. Then something went wrong! They weren't dying, "Why aren't they dying? God I wrote the names like you told me to!" he fell to his knees in a panic. How could this have happened?

Then Near explained, the note books, the real one. They'd gotten to it when he had used it on Takada. "God, I needed to do it." He had disobeyed, and nearly cost Kira everything. Mikami felt as though he didn't deserve to live; except there was hope yet.

After Mikami had written the names outside the ware house, he had not forgotten god's other instructions, the second notebook. He had questioned them, for a moment. After all what was the point? He had been careful, and had done everything as god wanted. He and god were so alike, for a worthy follower should try to be as his god was.

Besides which, Mikami was smart, he thought like Light did. He could predict Kira's moves as surely as L could, the only difference was he sought to emulate and worship Kira instead of defy him. So what was the point in writing their names again? Perhaps god was only testing him, to see how well he followed orders.

Mikami was loyal, he would do whatever god said, unless the orders weren't in the best interest of god, like using the death note on Takada. He would not disobey unless it was absolutely necessary in Kira's service.

"I wrote the names in both books, timed like you told me to!" He held up the second note book.

Light's face had been ashen with terror, but then he saw Mikami hold up the second notebook. The one no one but Light knew about, the one that was impossible for anyone to tamper with. The names were all written. This would work.

Light's rage faded and he laughed again. "Near," he hissed, "I didn't think you would be smart enough to suspect a fake, I'm angry you did. I thought this would be easier, and I hate nearly loosing for someone else's mistake. But you see a god doesn't make mistakes. You never suspected another Note Book. A shinigami must have two Death Notes if they intentionally give one away." He explained, "One was given to me by the shinigami Ryuk, for he had stolen it from another shinigami, one was given to Misa by a second shinigami, Rem, who had taken after the death of another shinigami. I later forced Rem to kill L, which killed Rem as well. When that shiginami died I kept her notebook along with Misa's, and the investigation team had my original Death Note in the head quarters. That makes three, one with the investigation team, and two with me. You may have managed to switch the second notebook for a fake, but you never got the third. You lose."

Then they began to die. Near's was the last name written. Light had a special plan for him. "Mikami, before he dies I want you to write more. Change the details. Do it now. Write that he leaves the death note here, and then goes to destroy all the data the SPK has on the Kira case. After that he kills himself because he is unworthy, because he failed. He will think only of suicide and destroying his work, because it was all for nothing." Light laughed again, as he saw Mikami hastily scribble down the death Light had chosen for his adversary. Near's eyes widened in dread, but only for a moment, then Near's face became blank as he stood and walked away through the sea of corpses.

Ryuk, who had watched all this with interest laughed. He hadn't expected Light to do it. Light continued to surprise and impress him. Really, Light seemed to be the best person possible to have the Death Note. Things were always interesting with Light. Ryuk didn't exactly care about Light. If he had failed today, Ryuk would have killed him, but all the same the shinigami was glad Light had managed to succeed. Things would have been so boring without him.


End file.
